I'm Not Here
by lunanime
Summary: A little one-shot of Canada's invisibility from America's point of view.


**I know, I should really update my other stories, but this got stuck in my head. You see a lot of stories showing Canada's invisibility from his own point of view, so I decided to show how America feels. I tried for angst, but I think I failed. If enough people ask, then I'll do another one of these from Canada's point of view. It's supposed to be a one-shot so it's labeled as complete. Um... that's it, enjoy!**

**I have disclaimed that which is not mine.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Don<strong>**'****t Look At Me**

America suppressed a sigh as he stared out the window of the meeting room, not even trying to hide his boredom. It was a routine world meeting, but of course nothing had gotten done. Now, with only ten more minutes to go, America was having trouble focusing. He looked around at every nation in the room, only to see that he wasn't the only one who was fidgety. Even Germany looked extremely bored as he stood up to wrap up the meeting.

America looked to his left to see England and France, who looked to tired to even try to fight. Then America looked to his left, only to see no one there. This confused America greatly, no one had been missing when roll was called. So why was there an empty seat? Looking harder, a silhouette came into America's view it was then that America realized who it was.

Canada.

How could he have forgotten his own brother? America stared at Canada with an expression void of emotion that gave nothing away, while inside he was stuck in a whirlwind of emotion. Canada was laying slumped over, his glasses slipping down his nose, both him and his bear sleeping peacefully. It seems that even Canada was bored, but that was understandable as nobody ever thought to talk to him.

'He never did like meetings very much.' America thought, and this was true. He remembered when they were younger and under the care of England still. When England had company over for a meeting and they were forced to attend in order to "Learn how to be a proper nation." or whatever. Canada could never focus on it for long, he was better than America for sure, but Canada always ended up dozing off, and America would have to wake him up before they both got in trouble.

'Come to think of it, we were always getting the other out of trouble.' America thought. Thinking about when America decided to bungee jump off a roof, or Canada wanted to pet a territorial moose.

America had such great memories with Canada, he had always been there.

'So why do I always forget him?' America thought to himself. Canada had always been there for him, after the Twin Towers, the civil war, the Depression. Canada had always been there, an ear to listen, a shoulder to cry on, a brother to love him. Canada had always been a constant in his life, a stone in a raging river. And what had America done for his brother? Nothing, he always forgot about him, didn't remember his birthday, he didn't even see him at meetings. America realized that the only times he had really seen Canada, (after they had both broken away from England) was when he wanted something.

'I've been horrible.' America thought. 'How can he still be there for me when I've been such a jerk?' He asked himself, clenching his fists under the table. Then America remembered why, a long time ago, after England had taken Canada from France and they had become a family of sorts. He and Canada had sworn something that they never wanted to forget.

"Hey, Al" A little Canada asked turning to his twin.

"Yeah, Matt." A little America answered lazily from where he was laying beside his twin.

"Do you think we'll be nations one day?" Canada asked reaching a hand towards the stars above them.

"Yeah, I think we will, Matt. We'll be some of the strongest nations ever and be able to be a hero for everyone!" America shouted with enthusiasm.

"That'd be nice." Canada laughed softly at his over enthusiastic twin.

"Why'd you ask that?" America asked curiously, cocking his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"No real reason." Canada said staring at the stars far up above. " Al, will you promise me something?" Canada asked after a pause sitting up from where he was laying on the grass and turning to fully face his twin.

"Sure, Matt." America said, copying his brother's actions.

"Swear to me that you'll never give up on being a hero." Canada said putting a hand over his heart. America stared at his twin in surprise for a moment in surprise then started laughing. "What? I'm trying to be serious, here." Canada pouted at his brother.

"Alright, Matt. I promise I'll be a hero, but only if you swear to me that you'll never leave me." America grinned holding up a pinky to his brother. Canada stared at his brother then his pinky, then smiling, linking his with the other's.

"I swear."

'He never forgot.' America thought in amazement, staring at his now fully grown brother beside him.

"Hey, America." Denmark said, walking over to the American, who had only just realized that the meeting was over.

'Stop it, don't look at me. Why are you always seeing me? Canada's right here!' America thought, but plastered on a large smile for the Dane.

"What's up, dude?" America shouted with fake enthusiasm.

"Prussia and I were thinking about going to the bar right now. Want to come?" Denmark asked, not even noticing America's inner turmoil.

'Why does no one ever ask Canada?' America thought.

"Nah, I can't, dude I got other stuff I need to take care of, you know boring business bs." America answered the blonde Dane.

"Okay, see you later then." Denmark waved walking away.

'See Canada, see my brother!' America shouted in his head but merely waved to his friend keeping a smile in place.

This continued for a while, many nations talking to America or asking him if he wanted to join them for something or other. It was only then that America realized how ignored his brother really was. The whole time it just made it harder to keep smiling.

Finally, the meeting room was empty of nations except for himself and Canada. America sighed in relief and dropped his smile. He looked over to his brother, who was still asleep in his chair, even after all that. If America hadn't noticed him, Canada might have stayed asleep until the building had started to close, and even then the custodians might not have noticed him. America swallowed the lump in his throat and moved over to wake up his brother.

"Hey, Mattie. Wake up, the meeting's over." America said gently shaking his brothers shoulder. Canada stirred and slowly blinked open his still sleepy violet orbs.

"America?" Canada asked, surprised that his brother had noticed him. The genuine confusion in Canada's voice caused the American's throat to tighten, as he realized how used to being ignored Canada was.

"Yeah, dude, Come on let's go. I'm hungry, man. Let's get the heck out of here and get something to eat, I'll pay." America said enthusiastically.

"O-okay, but you don't have to-" Canada said extremely confused, as his twin pushed him out the door.

"Nah, bro. I want to. Let's go." America said.

"Wait. America." Canada tried, but America just kept pushing hime out the door. "America!" Canada shouted, causing his twin to stop dead in his tracks. "What did you get yourself into this time." Canada asked, crossing his arms. There was no way America had just noticed him, there must have been a reason.

"Nothing, bro. Can't I just be nice to my brother?" America said, trying to hide how upset it made him that Canada didn't just realize it was a kindness. Canada raised an eyebrow at the American, trying to find any trace of a lie. Finding nothing, Canada furrowed his bow in confusion, but turned around and allowed his twin to guide him.

"I swear, Matthew. I'll never forget you again.' America silently swore to himself as he pulled his twin along behind him. 'I'll be a hero for you too.'

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
